


A New Step

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: When Shiroe meets Naotsugu it's memories of long nights talking to eachother and flirting and scenes, and so many many different things. He can't help the way he reacts really.





	A New Step

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to like Log Horizon but there's so many str8s it drives me insane.
> 
> Also I really like Shiroe and Naotsugu's relationship. I don't think I did it justice but I tried.
> 
> The rest of the works connected to this piece are pretty much all sex. Because honestly, Naotsugu is _wow nice_.

Being in the same area, being in the same world, and being right in front of eachother was sorely different than on a computer screen.

Enough so that when Shiroe saw Naotsugu for the first time all the long late-night chats; the switching, domming, and subbing between them hit him. He was suddenly hot and hard.

From the way Naotsugu’s friendly smile became a little wider at the ends the man had somehow figured it out. How he already knew _and_ could read Shiroe’s body language, well, he was rather good at figuring Shiroe out even through a computer screen, so perhaps it was no surprise that he did so face to face.

Still, Shiroe _tried_ to control himself. Tried not to think about those hands holding his hips so he couldn’t move, or think of those big fingers sliding inside his hole. _Or_ his mind traitorously interjected _Naotsugu’s mouth wrapped around Shiroe’s cock while his fingers twisted his nipples and made him cum inside of Naotsugu’s pretty mouth._ He bit his lip so hard it bled and he tightened his pelvic muscles so he wouldn’t just cum right there in front of his long time sexting partner and….maybe...boyfriend. It was complicated.

When Shiroe returned his focus to Naotsugu the man was right in front of him.

Naotsugu grinned wide and wicked, “Thinking naughty thoughts, Shiroe? Knew you were a closet pervert.” He leaned forward, lips so close to Shiroe’s own, and his fingers pressed against Shiroe’s belly, “Green?”  
The sentence, the touches, and the safe-word check was so familiar that Shiroe couldn’t help but say, “Green” Because this was and is them, and even if they were in a new world and it was now face to face it is _still them_. He couldn’t help the greedy part of him that wanted as much of Naotsugu as he could have for as long as he could have him. “But...we should talk. So, yellow, I guess.” He sighed. He really wanted to continue this but this wasn’t the time.

Naotsugu backed his hand away and his grin lost it’s gleam and turned into a small smile, “Of course, are you okay?”

Shiroe nodded, “Yes, but I...We’re in this new world and right now we probably shouldn’t have sex...” He noted the smile slowly diminishing, “But I want to, I’ve wanted you for years. I’ve been trying--” He tried to clamp down on the words but they came forth anyway because this—this world was all too new and old at once. He needed to say it incase...incase something happened because it felt real and what if they died? He had _no idea_ what would happen if they died, “I’ve wanted to meet you for years but I was too afraid. I thought if you saw me...” He flushed embarrassed and wishing he hadn’t said it and still it felt so glad to finally let it out.

Naotsugu stared at him before lightly slapping his shoulder, “Idiot, do you think I don’t want you? Even our old group thought I would propose to you some day soon.”

Shiroe’s mouth fell open.

Naotsugu rolled his eyes with a familiar grin on his lips, “Don’t look so shocked Shiroe, you and me...we work. I haven’t had any relationship like ours. But...” And he relaxed and Shiroe knew what was going to leave his mouth before he said it, “I’m still the NUMBER ONE PERVERT.”

Shiroe groaned, and laughed in equal measure, covering his face and letting him fall against Naotsugu.

The Knight caught him easily and chuckled into his hair. “My enchanter, neh? And I’m your knight. I think I made that pretty clear but unless you decide you don’t want this I think we can say we’re boyfriends...” His voice trailed off and then he leaned down to whisper against Shiroe’s ear, “Or do you want me to be your husband?”

Shiroe groan this time was pleasured and his grip tightened against Naotsugu’s stupid armor. He couldn’t feel anything with the armor in the way.

Naotsugu chuckled and winked down at Shiroe, “Husband it is, when we have time we’ll do the paperwork.” Then his confident smile slipped and he looked nervous… “Unless I’m talking out of my ass?”

Shiroe stared up at him and then pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues met and he whimpered and thrust his hips against Naotsugu’s own. The friction slowed his thrusts because the _damn armor_.

They kissed eachother over and over until Shiroe’s lips felt swollen and their panting became loud enough that they pulled away.

“Now who’s the idiot? I love you. I’ve loved you for five damn years.” Shiroe said when he caught his breath.

Naotsugu nodded, “Understood, Shiroe. I love you too.” He blushed and ducked his head, “I’ve been waiting to say that outside of a scene for _years_. I’m glad...whatever happens I’m glad I finally got to say it.”

“Agreed.” Shiroe shifted uncomfortably because outside of a scene he was still emotionally hard-headed.

Naotsugu chuckled and then pulled on Shiroe’s hand, “Let’s go find that assassin of yours and figure out this new world.”

“Ah, right,” Shiroe felt guilty for almost forgetting, but then he glanced at Naotsugu and thought _boyfriend, no, husband_ and felt a little less guilty. This was something he’d always wanted and he would damn well make sure to protect this and Naotsugu with his life.

That was a promise.

They arrived at the place where Akatsuki said they would meet them.

“You’re making that determined face again.” Naotsugu noted.

Shiroe flushed, “How do you do that?”

“I’m just that good.” Naotsugu said with cheer and then leaned against Shiroe while looking around for their missing assassin. “You know you should share with the class, if...if your having doubts.” He raised his chin but because he was leaning against Shiroe Shiroe could feel the fine tremors of the nervous Knight.

Shiroe tucked an arm around Naotsugu’s waist and pressed his cheek against his armored shoulder, “Didn’t I tell you already? I love you. No doubts. Just a promise.”

“A promise?” Naotsugu frowned down at him, his brows furrowing, “Something wrong?”

Shiroe flushed and if it wasn’t for their rules, the fact that they were _always_ honest with eachother, he would have refused speaking at all. “A promise to make sure you,” His face felt so hot and he had to force himself to keep eyecontact, “You are safe and our relationship never dies.”

Naotsugu stilled beside him before tears appeared at the edges of his eyes and he pulled Shiroe into a hug, “You idiot, I’m never leaving if you aren’t.” He sniffed and there were definite tears falling against Shiroe’s cheek but the man just hugged his Knight closer.

That’s how Akatsuki found them.

Finding out that Aktasuki was a woman was...something else.

But after all the excitement Shiroe admitted most of his attention was on Naotsugu.

Naotsugu who hadn’t let go of Shiroe’s hands ever since Shiroe had explained his promise.

Shiroe didn’t want to let go either; he wouldn’t, he _never would_.


End file.
